


To Infinity... And Beyond

by 13Shadowpixies



Category: Buzz Lightyear of Star Command, Toy Story (Movies)
Genre: Al's Toybarn, Festival, Human!Buzz Lightyear, Human!Woody, Humans remembering being Toys, Post- Buzz Lightyear of Starcommand, Post- Toy Story series, Reincarnation, Sheriff Woody
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2018-07-11 06:06:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7032310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13Shadowpixies/pseuds/13Shadowpixies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Toy Story and Buzz Lightyear series. I wanted a story where the toys were reincarnated as their Human (or alien) counterpart in the Buzz Lightyear series. This is a reunion fic centering on Buzz and Woody.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have not seen the entirety of the Buzz Lightyear series so don't spoil the ending!
> 
> Also, I am a BuzzxWoody shipper. While I have absolutely nothing against Mira (who is both a bad-ass and especially who her voice actor is) I just prefer these two over her and Buzz. I'm not a hater (on the contrary, I admire her character). I'm just not shipping them in this fic.
> 
> Edit: Basic spellchecks. The usual. And two new quotes at the top and bottom.

" _YOU. ARE A **TOY~**! Oh, you're an action figure! YOU are a _ child's _PLAYTHING!_!!" Woody to Buzz

* * *

 

Somewhere in the far corners of the galaxy, a certain Space Ranger was walking through a town that has seen better days, but still lively. It's safe to assume because of the festival going on. Looking around, it appears the festival is for some kind of holiday, and the new Sheriff who was just promoted. A... Woodrow Pride.

 

He paused, Woodrow...

 

No. It's not him.

 

You see, Buzz remembers being a toy. He remembers Andy, Slink, the Potatoheads, Hamm, Bo, Jessie... Woody. He remembers them all. The last thing he remembers is that day when Andy went off to college and being given to Bonnie. But what remembers the most was the very real smile on Woody's face as Andy played with him for the last time, and sitting beside Woody watching Andy drive away. Woody, at peace with Andy leaving. Next thing he knows, Bonnie is going to bed with him and Woody. Woody smiling and wishing him goodnight and they went to sleep.

 

And when he opened his eyes...

 

He's in Star Command. Being woken up by someone named 'Warp Darkmatter' and getting ready for a patrol. He spent that whole morning in a daze before putting on an act. Pretending to be his by-the-book self from when he thought he was a real ranger before Woody opened his eyes and helped him loosen up. The fact that he was HUMAN and not a toy _really_ threw him off.

 

The next several months went in a blur, but he never forgot his friends. And now that Zurg is defeated, he finds himself with a lot of free time on his hands. The reason he's here today is to avoid his team, whom has been trying to set him up on blind dates; worried that's he'd be alone.

 

As he walks along the line of stalls, a name catches his eye, _Al's Toybarn_. The song: " _You Got a Friend in Me_ " playing on the radio speakers above. He cracks a smile as he sees Al in his chicken costume trying to advertise his toys. Walking up, he expected toys of him and other Space rangers. But... stopping in front of the display, he noticed Slink. Eyes widening, he looks at every toy. There's Hamm, Slink, Bo, the LGM trio-

 

* * *

_'We are eternally grateful!'_

* * *

 

He chuckled at the memory. Especially at Mr. Potatoheads' expense. He also sees handfuls of other toys he's met in their travels as Andy's toys. A cowboy doll catches his eye and he half suspects Jessie. He sees a young man walk up and he hastily picks up a toy of him and pretends to analyze it and 'nodding in approval'. As the young man comes closer, he almost drops his toy self.

 

It was Andy. The same Andy from that last day. Same clothes and everything!

 

He's shocked even further by-

 

* * *

  ** _Reach for the sky~_**

* * *

 

Slowly, Buzz looked towards the one catchphrase that as familiar as his own. A middle aged man in a brown trench coat, hat and the towns Sheriff  uniform. He was holding the doll Buzz now recognizes as Woody.

 

The supposed sheriff chuckled and closed his eyes, as if lost to his own memories. Still closed, he pulled the string again.

 

* * *

  ** _You're my favorite deputy!_**

 

**_There's a snake in my boot!_ **

 

**_Somebody's poisoned the waterhole!_**

* * *

 

"Sheriff Woodrow! Welcome!" The Andy look-alike greeted with a smile. The sheriff looked up and faced him, allowing Buzz to get a better look at his face. Buzz clutched his toy tighter and took a small step back.

 

"Please, call me Woody." He spoke calmly, now facing Buzz. Words kept escaping Buzz and 'Woody' chuckled and faced Andy. "Forgive me. But I remember having this when I was a boy.  In fact, I used to have a lot of these toys. Including the one you're holding." Looking at Buzz again and pointing to the Buzz in his hand.

 

"Oh! Uh... is that so?" Buzz wanted to hit himself.

 

"May I?" 'Woody' held out his hand.

 

"Uh.. yeah sure." Reaching out, 'Woody' grabbed the toy as they brushed fingers. _He's really here..._

 

"Now, what was it he used to say?" 'Woody' pouted with a dramatic thinking face. "Hmmm. What was it? Oh, yeah... that's right. It was:" Looking Buzz right in the eye, "To infinity... and beyond." He smiled.

* * *

" _This isn't flying! This is falling! With style_." Buzz to Woody

 


	2. Bazooka Jane and Betty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three new toys are introduced!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An Update! 
> 
> Sorry it took so long, summer class project time. It's short, but I DID promise some more toys!

 While on a mission to catch an outlaw, Buzz ended up separated from his team somehow in the mayhem.

The target was a mysterious woman on a hoverbike. All he could tell was a black and red trenchcoat, black pants and gloves, a red hat that looked suspiciously like a cowboy hat, and dark red hair in a braid. Now maybe seeing Andy and Woody's double at the festival last week is getting to his head, but that woman was too familiar.

There was a second woman sitting behind her who is supposedly a victim of kidnapping. She has pale skin, blonde hair in curls, and a large pink bonnet covering her face. She is wearing a stylized pink and white dress with a belt of things from the agriculture farm she was taken from.

The victim was a girl named Betty who is a sheppardess working for the local farm. Otherwise, there was really no clear reason why she was taken.

He could leave this case to the local law enforcement (Sheriff Woody was the next colony over and he's tempted-) Shaking his head, he continued his pursuit. She's fast on that bike!

Blinking, he noticed she was looking at him.

His eyes widened.

"YEEE HAW!" She took off her hat, waving it at him, and put it back on. "Ride like the wind Bullseye!"

Revving the bike, flipping a switch...

And leaving him in the dust with her nitro.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betty is the Latin-American dub name for Bo Peep.
> 
> Mysterious woman- Bazooka Jane and her favorite motorcycle, Bullseye. (I couldn't remember if there were horses in the show so I cyberpunked him)


	3. So Long, Partner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Later, Andy waves to Bonnie, whom has both Woody and Buzz in her arms with the toys behind her on the porch.  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> "Thanks guys" Andy whispers before driving away.

May name is Andy.

 

Waking up after the galaxy is celebrating Zurg's defeat left me confused and shocked.

 

After all, the last thing I remember is driving away from Bonnie's house after giving her my old toys. I remember going to bed that night as the last night in my room before moving to college the next day. But that next day didn't happen. Instead I'm waking up in some strange futuristic cyberpunk town like something out of the old Buzz Lightyear cartoon show.

 

Speaking of, judging by the posters and news and parties going on left and right, Buzz Lightyear is a real person! He's real...

 

I don't know how I got here and it's really freaking me out. For about a week.

 

After realizing I was here to stay, I tried finding out about the apparent life I had here. Similar, yet different, considering the new reality of things. Like, I have my own ship instead of a car, The technology is insanely far advanced, yet treated as old junk...

 

I can go into space!!!! (I practically did a happy dance in my room when that particular thought finally sunk in.)

 

The stars are more clear than I ever remember them being. Then I start seeing familiar faces, like that Al guy from those old toy commercials back home.

 

As I walk by the toy stand in the market, I see so many of my old toys...

 

I can only stop and stare. Buzz, Woody...

 

Picking the two up, I had to stop myself from lifting their foot to see my name in permanent marker.

 

Al walks up to me and strikes up a conversation I barely remember but it get me a temporary job for the festival for the new sheriff next week.

 

Mom senses something off about me and Molly just ignores me like she did before and hangs out with her friends. Same names, but a few are definitely alien, but no one bats an eye.

 

Finally the day of the festival. My nerves are shot when a rumor spreads that Buzz Lightyear is in town. My foot bumps a box full of eerily familiar action figures, but also a few other rangers I vaguely remember from the show.

 

Picking up a shiny new Buzz toy and seeing a cowboy hat, peeking out over the pile of toys, in the corner of my eye, I startle. That hat...

 

Clutching the toy and making my way over to the stand as Al wanders around securing the merchandise. He lets me know he's going out back to change into a costume that has some suspicious looking feathers sticking out...

 

Making a face, I eventually walk over and straighten up while looking at the toy belonging to the hat.

 

* * *

  _"Now Woody... He's been my pal for as long as I can remember."_

* * *

 

"Woody..." Reaching out, hand stopping just before his face. I smile As I remember what I told Bonnie.

 

* * *

 " _He's brave, like a cowboy should be. And kind and smart..."_

* * *

 

 Smiling, I mentally thank him for everything.

 

Until it feels like I'm being watched. Looking across the street, I see the local authorities talking to a man in a faded brown, futuristic cowboy costume  in a more detailed Police uniform beneath the coat. As he continues talking, face covered either by the collar of his trench coat or the rim of his hat. I can't help but feel he's familiar somehow.

 

Al eventually comes back out and excitedly greets the group. And I'm kneeling behind the stand getting the last of the boxes in order before we open.

 

"Congratulations on becoming Sheriff, Mr. Woodrow Pride!"

 

The man in the hat chuckles and waves him off with a smile. "Please, call me Woody."

 

I startle and my eyes widen. Whipping my face up and standing in shock, the man, Woody, is blocked from view because of the other officers standing next to him.

 

I'm so in shock, I didn't notice Woody discreetly look at me, eyes widening in recognition. Then he eventually walks away with the group as something over the radio catches their attention.

 

First Buzz is in town, now Woody is the new Sheriff.

 

It was Al going into pre-opening panic-mode that snapped me out of it.

 

Other than keeping an ear open for my old friends (toys??) the festival ran like any other. Well, I had to hide my shock and surprise -but quickly adapted- to various aliens, Sy-fy themed products and people flying around or on hover bikes/vehicles.

 

The song changed over head to a song I haven't heard to a kid and you can't blame me for humming to it.

 

With my back facing the stall to check the register, I see in a reflection a very familiar Space ranger walk up o the stall. Turning to him, I can only stare.

 

Buzz...

 

He's smiling as he's looking at all the toys. Eyes lingering on the ones I used to own. Wait...

 

Does that mean he remembers...?

 

Remembers what? Being a toy?

 

Shaking my head I walk over to greet him, inwardly nervous and excited. I see him startle and face me for a moment. I can see recognition in those eyes.  The moment passes and he hastily picking up a toy (himself) and 'nodding in approval'.

 

I quietly chuckle then see movement behind him.

 

Now to make sure.

 

I smile and he nods in greeting, face still hidden by his hat. He picks up himself, Buzz appears oblivious. Until...

 

**Reach for the sky~**

 

Buzz startles badly, almost dropping his toy-self before slowly turning to the other man. I can see his eyes widen in recognition again.

 

The supposed sheriff chuckled and closed his eyes, as if lost to his own memories. Still closed, he pulled the string again and again.

  

**_You're my favorite deputy!_ **

 

**_There's a snake in my boot!_ **

 

**_Somebody's poisoned the waterhole!_ **

 

 

"Sheriff Woodrow! Welcome!" I smile.

 

Off to the side, I can see Buzz clutching his toy tighter and took a small step back. Clearly recognizing him as well.

 

"Please, call me Woody." The sheriff spoke calmly, now facing Buzz. Words kept escaping us both and 'Woody' chuckled and faced me. It's really him. With gentle eyes that are suspiciously misty...

 

"Forgive me. But I remember having this when I was a boy.  In fact, I used to have a lot of these toys. Including the one you're holding." Looking at Buzz again and pointing to the Buzz in his hand.

 

I can only grin at that weak cover story.

 

* * *

  _"But the thing that makes Woody special, is he'll never give up on you. Ever! He'll be there for you no matter what."_

* * *

 

"Oh! Uh... is that so?" Buzz clearly wanted to hit himself. He's just as in shock as I am. Possibly more so. After all, those two have been partners in all of my adventures and I took them both with me everywhere.

 

"May I?" 'Woody' held out his hand to Buzz. 

 

* * *

  _"You think you can take care of him for me?"_

* * *

 

 "Uh.. yeah sure." Reaching out, 'Woody' grabbed the toy as they brushed fingers. Was that... is Buzz blushing?

 

"Now, what was it he used to say?" 'Woody' pouted with a dramatic thinking face. "Hmmm. What was it? Oh, yeah... that's right. It was:" Looking Buzz right in the eye, "To infinity... and beyond." He smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "So long... Partner" Woody smiles as Buzz grabs his shoulder with a smile. And the two say good bye to the boy who would always be in their hearts.


	4. Slinks Bar and Motel pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Going to a bar and more introductions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am currently on episode 21 in Buzz Lightyear. Making progress...

After the incident at the festival, Andy decided to do some investigating. If Buzz and Woody are here, what about the rest of his toys?

 

The night after the festival, Andy sat at his desk and played with the computer in his room to figure out how it worked. It took almost an hour...

 

Sighing in relief, he brought up the search engine similar to Google back home. Deciding to start with Buzz and Woody to get some practice.

 

For Buzz, he whistled at how much info and mission reports and adventures there was of him and his team. He bookmarked those pages to read later. He made an entire folder of Bookmarks dedicated to his toys, figuring he was going to need it.

 

Woody though, surprised him, but also gave him an idea. What surprised him was the fact that a year ago, Woody was living a normal life: Fiancé named (he chuckled at this) Betty Peep (it was Bo! The likeness is too coincidental!!!) a dog named Buster and getting ready to buy a house when they got into an accident. Basically a case of the wrong place, wrong time. Zurg was attacking the world they were on when the two got caught in the crossfire and were sent to the hospital.  They both made it, but had serious head injuries. When they woke up, they started talking nonsense. Asking for Bonnie, Andy, Buzz and such. He was sent to therapy thinking it was a mental thing because of the attack. They acted like completely different people and were even shocked they were engaged! They parted ways and ended the engagement on friendly terms and tried to get their lives on track for two people with an entirely different set of memories and personalities.

 

There was even a news paper clipping from the other day of Buzz chasing Bazooka Jane for a kidnapping attempt on an apparently willing Betty Peep... (Why did Bazooka Jane sound familiar??)

 

Andy theorized that's when Woody "woke up" in this reality like himself and possibly Buzz.

 

Making a mental note to go through Buzz's files to find when he woke, he looked for the others.

 

Eventually he found Slinky. A few days later, he found out he owned a bar the next planet over. Since he learned that travel between worlds is near identical as taking a bus or taxi back home, but with rockets and shuttles instead. A quick search to figure out currency (and printing the guide to be safe) he went to bed.

 

And so, a week after the festival, Andy made his way to the next toy.

* * *

 

Stepping out of the "Taxi" and paying the pilot, he stood before the bar.

 

It was also a motel.

 

Looking around, it was a one story for the motel stretching out on both sides of the main building that looked like a cyber punk saloon from the old west! Chuckling, he grew excited, and nervous...

 

As he stepped closer, he noticed a sign wishing a happy anniversary to the Potatoheads.

 

He blinked.

 

"Hey, that's Mr.Pork Chop to you!" A voice from inside yelled, followed by laughter.

 

"Andy?" A voice from behind almost whispered. Whipping his head to face to person, Andy was surprised to see Woody.

 

"Oh! Uh, hi sheriff! What... brings you here?" Feeling increasingly awkward. Woody just kept staring until he shook his head.

 

Nodding to the sign, "I'm here for my friends' anniversary party. A small get together. You?"

 

"Uh... well, I'm... I'm looking for some friends I think might be here."

 

"Friends, huh? Would you like some help? I know just about everyone in there." The sheriff spoke with a smile, lost in thought.

 

"Really? Thanks, I-I'd appreciate it." Andy smiled nervously.

 

Woody stepped forward and opened the wooden door open for him. Smiling, Andy stepped inside.

 

The main section really was like an open floor bar with a stage and dance floor in the middle, the second floor wrapping around with tables and such. In front and surrounding the stage were more tables and the bar on the left and an office on the opposite side with a counter and two registers. Even though it looked like a saloon, just about every decoration screamed familiar.

 

There were red streamers around the second floor railings that suspiciously looked like a string of monkeys, walls half murals of a blue sky on the ground floor with white fluffy clouds and numerous toys decorating the wooden shelf stretching the wall between the mural and wooden paneling on the bottom half, photos all along the wall of various customers, a series of saddles and horse supplies and space ship parts scattered around for decoration, music equipment similar to back home, and so on.

 

In various groups were faces becoming almost too familiar...

 

Manning the bar is a man in his late 20's with dark hair in dreads a well trimmed short beard, and deeply tanned skin with scrawny but hidden muscle. He's wearing a black, yellow and brown uniform and a welcoming smile.

 

"Hey Woody! Glad you could make it." He greeted.

 

"Hey pal, glad I could make it. New Sheriff and all, it was hard to get the night off. Afterword's, I got mountains of paperwork to go over!" Woody sighed before taking a seat on a comfy stool.

 

The man made a face in dramatic sympathy causing Woody to chuckle and take off his hat. Reaching behind on the shelf, he grabbed a bottle and a pair of glasses and put them in front of Woody. "Here. It's on the house."

 

Woody opened his mouth to protest, but a look from the man silenced him. He smiled gratefully instead.

 

"Thanks pal..."

 

Andy hesitantly walked over and the man did a double take, the second glass slipping from his hands. Woody sighed. Andy freaked. "S-sir?!"

 

"An- wha, uh what? Uh Woody? Who's your friend?"

 

Angling himself so he's facing them both, he gestured with his hand between them. "Slink, this is Andy. Andy, Slink."

 

Slink just kept staring. Mouth opening and closing, words escaping him.

 

"Woody!!!" A feminine voice bellowed from behind, before grabbing Woody in a hug and lifting him off the seat in her excitement. Woody had his arms pinned and legs kicking out almost comically.

 

Andy took this moment to look at her. A tall woman with deep red hair in a long braid, yellow and white blouse and matching jacket with blue jeans and a red hat.

 

Slink eyed Andy as he cleaned his mess and noticed both shock at her appearance, then recognition, then fondness.

 

"Sweet mother of Abraham! You made it!! And _congratulations_ on making Sheriff!" She grinned upon releasing the poor man from her hug of death. Woody was taking this moment to greedily suck in air, leaning on the counter and everything.

 

Andy quietly chuckled, this was exactly as he pictured her personality to be.

 

He happily watched their reunion.

 

Jessie's shout received the attention of the others. Before they could greet the Sheriff, they spotted the young man standing off to the side. All talking ceased.

 

"Woody! Who's your friend?" A man dressed in a suit, bowler hat and mustache yelled over.

 

Andy froze, sensing he was now in the spotlight. Hearing a gasp, he glanced over and saw the woman just now noticing him.

 

Woody quietly stood up and calmly walked over to Andy and put his hand on his shoulder.

 

To the woman and Slink (because they were so close to them) they easily heard his shaky breath before he stood, and the little tremors in his hand before gently grabbing Andy's shoulder.

 

"Guys, this is Andy. He worked at the festival last week at Al's toy stand-" grumbles from the group Woody almost joined in on- "I bumped into him at the entrance. Apparently he's looking for some friends of his he thinks might be here."

 

"Oh really? Is that so?" The mustache man crossed his arms. A woman next to him in a simple yet elegant dress with a pearl necklace and a flower in her hair, she had slowly put her hand to her mouth in shock and looked like she might cry.

 

"Wh- who are you trying to find?"

 

"Uh... " Nervousness kicking in again, he felt the hand squeeze his shoulder, but Woody was looking away (anywhere but him).

 

A deep breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the main area, just imagine every toy ever in the series has a counterpart somewhere in here. The ones at the party is the main group in the third movie.


	5. Slink's Bar and Motel pt2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short, but sweet pt2. 
> 
> There will be tears.

Last time:

 

_To the woman and Slink (because they were so close to them) they easily heard his shaky breath before he stood, and the little tremors in his hand before gently grabbing Andy's shoulder._

 

_"Guys, this is Andy. He worked at the festival last week at Al's toy stand-" grumbles from the group Woody almost joined in on- "I bumped into him at the entrance. Apparently he's looking for some friends of his he thinks might be here."_

 

_"Oh really? Is that so?" The mustache man crossed his arms. A woman next to him in a simple yet elegant dress with a pearl necklace and a flower in her hair, she had slowly put her hand to her mouth in shock and looked like she might cry._

 

_"Wh- who are you trying to find?"_

 

_"Uh... " Nervousness kicking in again, he felt the hand squeeze his shoulder, but Woody was looking away (anywhere but him)._

 

_A deep breath._

 

* * *

 

Breathing out slowly, he reached into his bag and pulled out a sketchbook and put it on the table.

 

"Mr. Porkchop" grabbed it and flipped it open before his entire body froze at the first sketch, then slowly flipping through it.

 

Andy smiled.

 

Curious the group at the table surrounded Mr. Porkchop and gasped.

 

Each page was a sketch of every toy he owned. Starting with Woody and Buzz as toys on the first page and so on.

 

Eventually the Sheriff joined the group and sat next to him before being handed the sketchbook  with the book flipped back to the first page to show him.

 

Andy stood nervous at the other end of the table.

 

"So... do you know them?"

 

Jessie slammed her hand on the table causing them to jump.

 

"Before we answer, there's something _you_ need to answer." Whipping her head up to face him with a stubborn glare, threatening to cry.

 

"Of course!" Standing tall.

 

Jessie stayed quiet a moment before quietly speaking.

 

"Before going off to college you gave a group of toys to a little girl. Who was the girl, what was your favorite toy and what did you say?"

 

Woody refused to look up, almost shaking.

 

Andy smiled. There, what she said, was all the proof he needed.

 

"Before I left for college I was going to put my toys in the attic so that they were safe until I started a family of my own. But then I looked at the box they were in and found a sticky note with an address on it. I drove to the address and saw the little girl who was on the note. Her name was Bonnie."

 

Woody gripped the sketchbook.

 

As I was going through the toys, I hesitated on the last two.  Woody and Buzz."

 

Slink put a hand on his shoulder, the sheriff was breaking, but in anticipation.

 

"And do you want to know what I said?"

 

Woody slowly looked up.

 

Andy breathed deeply to gather his nerves.

 

 _"_ Now Woody... He's been my pal for as long as I can remember. He's brave... like a cowboy should be. " Walking around the table, never breaking eye contact. "And kind and smart..." Standing before the sheriff.  "But the thing that makes Woody special, is he'll never give up on you." Looking him in the eye. "Ever! He'll be there for you... no matter what-"

 

In a flash, Woody stood up and pulled Andy in his embrace.

 

The group cheered.

 

"He remembers us!!!" Jessie cheers.

 

Andy tuned them out, only focusing on the man crying happily in his arms. Reaching in his coat, Andy hugged him back just as fiercely.

 

 


	6. Authors Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reason for Late Updates

_**Happy New Years!!!** _

Thank you all so much for your praise and support for this fic!

This is by far my most popular, shooting way past my previous favorite: To Cross the Finishline!

 

And so, I owe you a reason for my lack of response:

I am moving at the end of February but my roommate has already left in a few moths ago ( **Taking the internet with him...** ) And so, since I myself am moving, i figured there was no point since I have only another month or so left. (Data on my phone doesn't count it's NOT Unlimited!) (I'm using my appt office for wifi and my school until I move)

Either way, _unreliable internet_...

So, I figured I'd use this time to make longer chapters, etc.

OR~!!!!

I'd make a new fic with said longer chapters and make it like my other fics thats like a novel.

I still get your comments in my email on my phone, so I'm still in the loop on that.

So this chapter will determine it!

* * *

 

 _ **VOTE:::**_ (on this chapters comments, not ch1, etc)

1) **Continue** \- With similar short chapters

2) **New Fic** \- Much longer and detailed chapters


	7. Dreams Measured in Lightyears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From a Bar to a Diner. From Woody to Buzz. Molly being Molly and Andy is embarrassed.
> 
> Woody needs a hug and Buzz is a big ball of awkwardness with a cover story that may or may not be too good a cover story (remember: he "remember/woke up" in the shows pilot ep)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your support! And your votes from last chapter. 
> 
> Looks like you guys don't mind either way. So I shall do both! I'm going to finish this story first, then I'm gonna do the detailed one. 
> 
> Side note: I'm confused on episode line up, I'm not even sure I'm watching them in the right order sometimes! So! When I do my novel story, I'm just going to put the episode that inspired my added changes with the toys being added much earlier and MAYBE Andy coming/ remembering earlier than Zurg's defeat. Who knows.

**Slinks Bar and Motel**

As the night wore on, the former toys basically vented all the years in Andy's care. Andy was both amazed and embarrassed. (Mostly the latter when the whole 'they-know-everything-about-you' bit sunk in...) They migrated to one of the large, round, booths lining both sides of the room.

 

As the hour grew late, Andy started to nod off until he eventually felt a heavy coat cover him and an arm pulling him gently to their side. Blinking up at Woody, whom had his other arm draped over the top of the seat and hat back on his head, he smiled and closed his eyes.

 

Woody smiled fondly at the young man and pulled him closer. Eventually even the sheriff nodded off.

 

As the duo slept, the others gradually quieted and helped Slink close down the bar. Jessie couldn't help herself in taking a photo of the two.

 

~/~

 

Later, Andy jolted awake inside of a small ship with Slink at the wheel. Feeling a hand on his head, he looked next to him to see Woody smiling, then yawn.

 

"Thanks for the ride Slink. Sorry for falling asleep on ya." The sheriff apologized.

 

"Uh, yeah, thank you for the ride." Andy rubbed his neck sheepishly.

 

"It's no problem, Andy. Though _I_ do apologize for I had to look in your wallet to figure out where you lived..." As he dug in his pants pocket and tossed said wallet back at the boy.  Andy laughed a little.

 

Silence followed for a few minutes as Andy looked curiously around.

 

The elder men chuckled. Woody stood up, stretched and tugged Andy up to stand. Grinning, Woody pulled Andy to the chair next to Slink and gently pushed on his shoulders until he sat down. Slink spent the rest of the ride showing Andy how an actual Rocket ship works with Woody pitching in now and then. He was mostly quiet, content to simply watch Andy.

 

Slink kept Andy's focus on him while he noticed Woody was overwhelmed by the evening's events.

 

~/~

 

After dropping off Andy, Slink and Woody were quiet in the ship. Looking over, Slink saw a trembling smile grace Woody's face.

 

"Slink?"

 

"Yeah, Woody?"

 

"Was this a dream?"

 

"Oh?"

 

"Andy. He's here! We're... We're here. We're not toys anymore, but people. I mean, I'm an actual sheriff now! And- AND!!! Andy-" He sucked in a breath. "I... I got to talk to him. An _actual_ two-sided conversation..."

 

"You did-"

 

"He didn't hold me in his hand with me limp. Instead!... Instead I-I-I got to hold HIM in _my_ arms! Not hands! No! An _actual_ hug. He- he... I was... I was tall enough that he felt snug under my chin. Holding _him_ for a change..." He trailed off in wonder, choking back happy tears.

 

Slink smiled. Woody's been dreaming of both an actual two-sided conversation with Andy, and actually embracing him, for years. Woody and Buzz were Andy's favorite toys since he was a kid. Andy told those two everything. If they weren't toys, those two would have been his best friends.

 

~/~

 

_Slink could still remember the phone plan to get college-bound Andy to play with them again. Slink had a clear view of Woody's conflicted face while holding Andy's phone. How DESPERATELY Woody wanted to talk to him. But as a toy... He couldn't._

 

~/~

 

And this evening. A smile graced slinks face as he thought of earlier. Of FINALLY talking to the boy they watched grow up. They all did. While watching the Space in front of the ship, he reached out to grab Woody's shoulder in silent support. Woody reached up to grip his hand while the other arm covered his eyes as he finally cried, letting it out after all these years, with a happy laugh or two thrown in.

 

* * *

**A few days later...**

 

Andy spent the last few days reorienting himself with his life here. Actually sitting down to look at all photographs and anything else he got his hands on. He learned, that all his friends from school are the same, but about half were aliens. His journal entries and yearbooks and names were the same. Just some events happened off-world.

 

He groaned when he realized that everyone is going to start to wonder what's up when he remembers thing differently or not recognize his friends, etc.

 

Then he had a random conversation with his mom that morning when she asked when he was going to Starfleet Academy. At his confused look, which he only got away with because his mom wasn't even awake without her coffee (she was just starting as she held it fresh off the pot, in her hands.)

 

Apparently, he was eligible to join Starfleet academy to become a Ranger. He was going to apply there and three other colleges, which his portfolios for were already done (which lifted a huge weight off his shoulders for one less thing to do).

 

After her coffee, Molly suggested they go to the diner for breakfast since it's been forever!

 

Grudgingly, their mom agreed since she needed to go food shopping anyway and there wasn't much left for breakfast or lunch

 

~/~

 

**_Woody: Look, over there in that house is a kid who thinks you are the greatest, and it's not because you're a Space Ranger, pal, it's because you're a toy. You are_ his _toy!_ **

 

~/~

  **Diner**

 

Buzz and the gang sat in their usual booth, menus in hand. Buzz and Mira sat together with Booster and XR on the opposite side. As the door bell went off, Mira looked up to see the new arrivals. A family she didn't recognize.

 

"Mira?" Booster asked before turning to see what she was looking at. Buzz, too zoned in the menu startled at the question. Looked up....

 

And dropped the menu.

 

The group even more alert, turned back to the new arrivals. It was Andy with his mom and sister.

 

"Who are they? I don't recognize them as regulars." Mira wondered.

 

"Buzz? Do you know them?" Booster asked the still dazed Ranger.

 

Buzz could only stare. So, it wasn't a dream. What happened at the festival. Andy is here. That means so is Woody. But... Andy doesn't remember him. Right? He didn't seam to at the festival.

 

The group became worried when Buzz continued to stare in a daze. The family went to a table and sat down. Buzz noticed that Andy chose to sit in side of the booth facing him and Mira. But he diddn't notice them yet.

 

"Buzz?" Mira questioned, now worried.

 

"Hm?" He answered distracted. "Is everything ok?"

 

"Yeah, who are they Buzz?" XR grew curious.

 

Sighing, Buzz tried to come up with something other than: I've known Andy since he was 6 and I was a toy.

 

"His name is Andy."

 

"Andy?" Booster questioned.

 

"Andy Davis. I knew him years ago as a kid and have seen him in passing throughout my career. I remember how much he loved his toys and even had one of me and a... Cowboy named Woody." Now to find an excuse to why the family won't recognize him as a person, not a toy... "They wont remember me due to one of Zurgs old plots."

 

"Zurg?!" They whisper-shouted when Buzz quickly shushed them.

 

"Back on my home planet, we were neighbors. Before leaving the academy, I used to babysit him and his then baby sister. Andy had a cowboy doll at the time named Woody. He was Andy's favorite toy. "

 

~/~

 

 **_"-You're a cool toy. As a matter of fact, you're_ ** **too** **_cool. I mean - what chance does a toy like me have against a Buzz Lightyear action figure.-"_ **

 

~/~

 

Guilt hit Buzz a little. Looking back, he really did take all of Andy's focus from Woody. All the attention. It was little wonder Woody hated him at the start. Even though they talked about it (and fought. A lot.) They did make up and become friends. The thought brought a small smile to his face.

 

"So, what happened?" Mira asked smiling. Mentally picturing the young man as a boy playing with a Buzz action figure and a cowboy doll. She found it adorable.

 

"Zurg found out about them and tried to use them against me."

 

Once again, had to get them to quiet down. But Mira noticed that Andy suddenly looked up in their direction. Eyes widening. Recognition?

 

"Zurg kidnapped them and held them hostage with an unknown type of ray gun. Due to my just starting out, it took longer than usual and quite a few blunders before i finally got to them." It wasn't a lie. Buzz admitted to himself, that he was pretty bad and naive starting out...

 

"It turns out to be a type of mind control ray. One of his earlier ones. After the battle, I tried to make it so they didn't remember the last few hours with Zurg."

 

"Yeah... Good idea that." Mira conceded.

 

"Ideed. But instead, it wiped the last few years from them."

 

The group went quiet from that.

 

"So I took my toy of me and made it seem like we were strangers so Zurg wouldn't go after them again." Buzz grew quite at that.

 

"Buzz..." Booster was shocked and sad for his friend.

 

"It worked I guess. And since I started to advance my career at that point, I was never home. So we really did become strangers after a while. But I did my best to still be there for him when I was." He finished.

 

For Buzz, it was too good a cover. For he realized, it really could have happened here.

 

Mira looked up to Andy, whom was talking to his mom, but still glancing at them now and then. Why? Is it because Buzz is a celebrity? Or did Andy start remembering? Or did he keep a few memories or never forgot to begin with??

 

Buzz looked really torn up about it.

 

"Molly!" A woman shouted

 

Startled, the group looked up only to see the sister stand next to their table holding a small book.

 

Andy got up and raced to her side.

 

"Excuse me? Are you Mira?" She asked.

 

Blinking in a daze. "Uh, y-yes. I am."

 

Molly smiled excitedly. "Can I have your autograph?"

 

Meanwhile, Buzz kept staring at Andy, who was staring at Buzz.

 

Awkward...

 

"Oh! Of course sweetie." Molly squealed quietly and passed Mira her sketchbook. She brought it to draw the passing ships.

 

"And who might I make this out to?"

 

"I'm Molly! And this is my brother Andy!"

 

Andy shyly waved. "Hello."

 

Mira elbowed Buzz and snapped him out of it.  "Oh! Uh, hello. It's nice to meet you too. Are you new around here or just visiting?"

 

"Just visiting for breakfast..." Molly started but was quickly zoned out by everyone else only to watch as Andy stand awkwardly and appeared to be deep in thought for a moment before taking on a look of subtle determination. Buzz blinked at the change.

 

Finishing her autograph, "Would you guy s like to sign it too?" Mira asked the table.

 

"Sure!" Booster excitedly.

 

"I'm game. Pass it over." XR reached out to grab it as she handed it to him.

 

"-School for?" Mira's question caught Buzz off guard. Andy too, apparently.

 

"What?"

 

"Molly said you're going to college soon. What are you going to school for?"

 

"Uhh..."

In truth, Andy had NO IDEA what some of those degrees were. He vaguely thinks one is for (maybe) building ships, the other for child education, and the other is some kind of scientific field that is WAY too advanced for him. Although, he admits that it might be too advanced for him, but the Andy raised here might of thought it easy or something.

 

"They sort of vary. I haven't really decided yet." He rubs the back of his head embarrassed.

 

"He was also thinking of trying for Starfleet." Molly continued in a whisper with a smirk, then sneakily looked back at mom and continued to whisper. "But mom doesn't know about that."

 

"Molly!"

 

She just snickered while the group chuckled. But Buzz just got this wide-eyed look, unsure what to think. Molly, just grinned and continued.

 

"Did you know that you're his hero, Buzz! He wanted to-!" Andy put his hand on her mouth to silence her in vain.

 

"Ok! Maybe we should leave them be. Sorry for bothering you." Andy all but dragged her back to the table.

 

Hero...?

 

~/~

 

**_Woody: Why would Andy ever wanna play me, when he's got you? I'm the one that should be strapped to that rocket._ **

**_(Woody leans against the milk-crate, and Buzz looks at the sole of his foot with Andy's Name printed on it.)_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think about Buzz's made up cover story? Plausible? Too farfetched? Would Zurg even go after them? Buzz babysitting???


End file.
